falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Underworld
|cell name =UnderworldConcourse |refid = |terminal =Underworld terminal entries |footer =240px Early concept art for the entrance }} Underworld is a settlement in the Capital Wasteland in 2277. It was once an exhibit in the Museum of History before the bombs fell. Now it is home to many ostracized non-feral ghouls in Washington, D.C. It is located inside the Museum of History and exists as a small city, complete with a bar, inn, clinic, general store and even a self-proclaimed hair stylist. Most "smooth skins" are tolerated, as long as they don't cause trouble. The Brotherhood of Steel are not welcome because of their hostility towards ghouls and their tendency to shoot them on sight. The super mutants leave the ghouls alone. Background The Underworld ghouls are a group of refugees who have taken up residence in the remains of the Museum of American History. They mostly keep to themselves, doing their best not to draw attention from the outside world and its prejudices. They are known to welcome visitors, so long as those visitors behave themselves. But even as they welcome newcomers, the ghouls of Underworld are cautious and wary of strangers. Each was subject to abuses by humans in the past, and as a result, their trust is easily revoked.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Layout Exterior A ghoul named Willow patrols the exterior of the Museum of History. The entrance to Underworld is located within the Museum of History beneath a giant skull. A Brotherhood of Steel outpost is located nearby the museum, and there are super mutants across the road at The Mall. If the Broken Steel add-on has been installed, Griffon will set up his Aqua Cura presentation outside after the quest "Take it Back!". Interior As the Lone Wanderer enters Underworld they will find Tulip's general store Underworld Outfitters on the left, Winthrop's office to the right in the back corner and Doctor Barrows' laboratory/clinic, The Chop Shop, along the posterior wall. This is where the player character can meet Reilly, the founder of Reilly's Rangers and start the quest Reilly's Rangers if one has not already done so. Heading up either set of stairs will take the Lone Wanderer to the overlook. On the left is The Ninth Circle, a bar run by a shady ghoul named Ahzrukhal. On the right is Carol's Place, where the player character can rent a room or grab a bite to eat. If the Lone Wanderer destroyed Megaton without first having finished the quest Wasteland Survival Guide, Moira Brown will be selling miscellaneous items in the large room at the end of the overlook. The Lone Wanderer may also resume helping her with the Wasteland Survival Guide by talking to her. Between the two upper level establishments there is Snowflake, the resident barber, who is desperate to work with "a full head of hair" and wants to give the player character a haircut. Sections * Carol's Place * The Chop Shop * The Ninth Circle * Underworld Outfitters Inhabitants }} : ¹ Unconscious as long as Reilly's Rangers quest isn't completed. : ² If she survives Stealing Independence and is spoken to after completion. : ³ If you destroy Megaton without killing her. : ⁴ Can be found wandering around in front of the entrance to the Underworld in the room with the woolly mammoth. He must be freed from his prison cell during the Finding the Garden of Eden quest. Notable loot * A Replicated Man holotape can be found in Winthrop's maintenance room on his desk. This room is directly west of the Chop Shop entrance. There can also be another holotape in Tulip's shop. * Tulip sells a schematic for the railway rifle. * There are five boxes of Sugar Bombs around Underworld: Three are in Tulip's shop to the right of the bed on a shelf there also two more on the very top of the shelf behind combat helmet behind the counter, and the remaining two are in Carol's Place on a desk behind the main counter and a table in the sleeping area. * A bottlecap mine - On Tulip's workbench. * Sydney's 10mm "Ultra" SMG - Can be given to the player by Sydney if you find A note from Little Moonbeam's father. Related quests }} Notes * Right before entering the doors to the Underworld concourse, the Lone Wanderer is facing north. However, once actually inside, they are facing south. * If the player character decides to blow up Megaton, Moira Brown will survive and come to live in Underworld, unless the Lone Wanderer has already completed the Wasteland Survival Guide quest, in which case she will remain at the Megaton ruins. ** If she dies on her way to Underworld, her locker (labeled Craterside Supplies) might become glitched into the wall outside the doors of the Ninth Circle. The player character will still need her key to open it. * If the Lone Wanderer does not recruit Fawkes as a companion, he will appear just inside the museum's entrance after the player character speaks to him outside Raven Rock. * Charon can be recruited here, although doing so will result in the death of one of the Underworld's inhabitants, Ahzrukhal. Appearances Underworld appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes * The large ruined painting on the second floor of the concourse is "Dante and Virgil in Hell" by William-Adolphe Bouguereau. * Also relating to Dante and Virgil, the bar "Ninth Circle" is phrased after the travels of Dante and Virgil through the nine circles of hell in Inferno. The Ninth Circle is the final circle, where traitors including Lucifer himself reside. * Many of the inhabitants' names are related to the hell concept, including: Cerberus (Hades' 3-headed dog), Charon (the ferryman of the River Styx), and obviously nurse Graves and doctor Barrows who reside in the Chop Shop. Gallery Underworld prehistoric animals.jpg Underworld_CA.jpg|Concept art by Adam Adamowicz Underworld CA1.jpg Underworld CA2.jpg Underworld CA3.jpg Underworld CA4.jpg Underworld CA5.jpg Underworld CA6.jpg FO3 FEV ghouls endslide.jpg|Dead Underworld in an endings slide References Category:Underworld de:Underworld es:Inframundo fr:Underworld hu:Underworld it:Inferi pl:Podziemie ru:Подземелье (Fallout 3) uk:Підземелля (Fallout 3) zh:地下城